


Character Death/AU

by cmshaw



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rated NC-17 for sex and violence and rape fantasy and character death and AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Death/AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



AU leaned back and put its feet up on its desk. Sure, it was supposed to be working, but it could see out the windows that the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the leaves were snapping orange and yellow in the breeze as though the trees outside were ablaze. In fact, if it squinted, AU thought that it looked just like --

"Hey!"

AU jumped, nearly falling backward out of its chair, as Character Death rapped the wall of AU's cubicle. "Jeez, warn an anthropomorph before you do that," AU muttered irritably, letting all four chair legs thump back onto the carpet as it sat forward. "What do you want?"

Character Death rolled its eyes. "Aren't we crankypants today," it said. "Everyone else is gone to lunch already. Didn't want to let you daydream right through it." It bounced on the toes of its feet. "Wanna get a sandwich with me?"

AU drummed its fingers briefly on its desk. It seemed like Character Death was up today, all manic grins and sizzle. AU had tried -- oh how it had tried! -- to give Character Death the cold shoulder after the last _incident_, but it hadn't worked the last time, or the time before that, and Character Death had apologized so sweetly with ruby-red roses and sweet kisses in the supply closet....

"Okay," it said. "Can we go to that place around the corner where you get to choose your own sandwich fillings?"

Character Death had the most beatific smile. "I like that place!" it said, and slung a companionable arm around AU's shoulders as they walked toward the elevators. It nudged AU as they walked by the supply closet. "Good times, eh?" it said, low and close to AU's ear, and AU discovered that it was leaning into the warm curve of Character Death's arm.

"Yeah...." it said softly.

Character Death pressed sideways until AU had to sidestep into the supply closet door. "Hey," AU said with a little laugh, "I'm hungry for that sandwich."

"Mmm," Character Death said, and bit lightly at the side of AU's neck. It pinned AU to the door with its body and rubbed sensuously.

"Come on, quit playing around," AU said, shoving at Character Death's shoulders.

Character Death laughed. "Oh, that's rich coming from you." It opened the supply closet door and fell through after AU, bouncing them roughly off the edge of the shelves, which rang with a dull metallic whine until Character Death pressed AU up against them.

AU shook its head. "What if I screamed?" it asked defiantly.

"Everyone went to lunch," Character Death said, "and besides, who's going to believe you? You'll kick your heels in the air for anyone these days. I heard all about your fling with that cretin OOC after your little spat with Canon a month ago."

AU flushed bright red. "It was only a few hundred words," it said weakly. "We never got to third base."

Character Death slid one hand up underneath AU's shirt, stroking bare skin gently. "I know," it whispered. "I know everyone says you're easy, but you aren't, are you?" It kissed the base of AU's jaw and pulled AU's tie loose. "Shh, it's okay." AU shivered. "You know I love you," Character Death said, unbuttoning AU's shirt and sliding it off AU's shoulders. "I love you because you hurt so pretty, baby, and you always come back so innocent, just looking for more. You know the plot outline here. You knew we weren't going for sandwiches."

"Yes," AU admitted, closing its eyes.

"You love it when I do this," Character Death said, pinching AU's nipple between its fingers and twisting harshly.

AU arched back against the shaky metal shelves, colors flashing behind its closed eyelids. "Yesssss."

"Want me to tell you a story, baby?" Character Death said.

AU sighed happily and tipped its head back. It could feel Character Death winding something soft around its neck -- probably AU's own tie. It twisted slowly tighter. Character Death slipped a hand under AU's waistband and stroked the soft skin there. "Once there were two people," Character Death said. AU pushed its hips forward and heard a button pop loose as Character Death's hand moved lower. "Oh, they were so happy," Character Death continued, and AU gasped for air as the silken band around its throat closed in inexorably. Character Death's hand was stroking just how AU liked it, just like always. "So, so happy," and the noose crushed AU's throat now. AU fought, a little bit, and Character Death bit its lower lip until blood ran over AU's tongue. AU thought, distractedly, that it might have choked on the blood if it could have breathed, and quivered with delight at the poetry of it. "And then there was a little death," crooned Character Death, and it stroked AU roughly now, up and down and a little too hard until the colors behind AU's eyelids shone infrared and ultraviolet all together and its body heaved, wildly, for air that wasn't there. "And that made every emotion perfect," breathed Character Death, and AU wept for love at its climax.

Character Death left it there on the floor, blue-faced and beautiful, and got sunflower seeds from the vending machines. It sat at its desk, humming a pretty little tune and licking the salt off of its fingers, until AU came in with everyone else who had gone to the salad bar across the street for lunch, shaking their umbrellas and cursing the rain. It smiled toothily at AU's suspicious glare and went back to its work.


End file.
